


Das Riddle'sche Kalkül

by A7064



Series: Oneshots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A7064/pseuds/A7064
Summary: Tom Riddle ist auf den Weihnachtsball der Malfoys geladen. Einer der anderen Gäste: Dumbledore. Dieser kann natürlich nicht die Augen von ihm lassen, sein Blick folgt Tom auf Tritt und Schritt. Als ein Mord geschieht, ist er gezwungen mit Dumbledore den Täter aufzudecken. [40er Jahre/Krimi/Oneshot]
Series: Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066820
Kudos: 1





	Das Riddle'sche Kalkül

Tom Riddle erhob seine Stimme. Das winterliche Schneetreiben hatte alle Menschen in den Salon und in den Ballsaal getrieben, in dem die Malfoys, Abraxas Malfoy und sein Vater, zum alljährlichen Weihnachtsball kurz nach den Feiertagen eingeladen haben. Er hatte eine Weile überlegt, ob er die Einladung tatsächlich annehmen sollte. Der Blick in den Spiegel hatte ihn entzweigerissen. Sein ehemals so feines Antlitz wirkte verzerrt und über seinen dunklen Augen hatte sich ein rötlicher Schimmer geschoben. Eine Nebenwirkung seiner neusten Errungenschaften, die ihn mit Stolz erfüllte. Doch mit der Veränderung hatte er seinen unwiderstehlichen Charme verloren. Sein Vorhaben, die Ritter der Walpurgis wiederaufleben zu lassen und zu einem mächtigen Verbund zu machen, wurde dadurch erschwert. In dieser Hinsicht sollte er sich nicht selbst belügen. Er hatte entschieden, dass es an der Zeit war, nach Britannien zurückzukehren und sich ans Werk zu machen. „Daher brauchen wir eine Neuordnung der britischen Gesellschaft. Wenn die Blutsverräter ungebremst ihre Neigungen weiter ausleben können, steuern wir geradewegs auf eine Demolierung der Magie zu. Eine Unterwerfung der Zauberer. Ich rede-"

Er hielt inne, weil der alte Abel Avery, der wie er auch in der Traube von Menschen stand, schallend zu lachen begann.

„Verzeihen Sie, aber was gibt es da zu lachen?" Seine Stimme schnitt durch die Menge wie ein Skalpell.

Der Mann hielt inne. „Mr. Riddle", er betonte seinen Namen ausdrücklich und Tom wusste, welches Argument folgen würde. Er hatte sich alles erkämpfen müssen. Seine Magie, seinen Platz in der Gesellschaft, während es den anderen qua Geburt zugefallen war. Selbst sein Äußeres hatte er brechen müssen, um es zu seinem eigenen zu machen. Er war einen langen Weg gekommen, doch er hatte schon jetzt mehr erreicht als alle anderen. „Ihre Worte ehren Sie und ihre Intelligenz, die Sie an den Tag legen, wird nur übertrumpft durch ihre jugendliche Unbefangenheit." Auch wenn der alte Avery dies mit Anerkennung sagte, war es kein Kompliment.

Toms Lippen pressten sich aufeinander, doch er musste die folgende Verunglimpfung über sich ergehen lassen. Die Höflichkeit gebot es und in diesen Kreisen, in denen er regelmäßig verkehrte, wurde auf die Einhaltung dieser Gebote sehr viel Wert gelegt.

„Doch wie wollen _Sie_ das erreichen?" Avery grinste hämisch. „Sie sind mittellos, soweit ich höre. Jeder weiß, dass keine ehrwürdige Familie hinter Ihnen steht. Vor wenigen Jahren noch haben Sie einen Aushilfsjob bei Borgin & Burke's innegehabt. Seit ihrem übereilten Abgang hat man nicht mehr viel von Ihnen gehört."

Hinter seiner Haut kochte Wut, wie immer, wenn jemand es wagte, seine Person in Zweifel zu ziehen. Er hatte eine ehrwürdige Familie hinter sich. In mehreren Sinnen: Da wäre zum einem seine Abkommenschaft von Salazar Slytherin, etwas, das niemand in diesem Raum außer er von sich behaupten konnte und zum anderen war da die Familie Malfoy. Abraxas unterstützte ihn und sein Streben, wo er nur konnte und er war mit all den Vorzügen geboren worden, die Tom durch seinen Muggelvater verloren hatte. Mit der Gelassenheit eines Puppenspielers hielt er Avery entgegen: „Sie werden sicher von meinem tadellosen Abschluss gehört haben. Professor Slughorn hält mich bereits für den zukünftigen Minister."

Avery blickte ihn fest und undurchdringlich an. „Mag sein, dass dies der Wahrheit entspricht. Doch ihre Pläne, eine Neuordnung der magischen Gesellschaft, gehen weit über die Gesetzgebungskompetenz eines Ministers hinaus. Sie brauchen mehr als ein paar mächtige Befürworter. Damit meine ich nicht Slughorn, sondern die Malfoys. Daher meine Frage: Mit welchen Mitteln gedenken Sie ihre Ziele zu erreichen? Oder sollte ich lieber fragen: Mit den Mitteln welcher Familien wollen Sie ihre Ziele erreichen?"

Erhaben lächelte Tom. Avery mochte ihn anzweifeln, doch er gab ihm die Möglichkeit, seine Ideen auszubreiten und einem Publikum vorzustellen. Besser, konnte es für ihn nicht laufen. In seinem Versuch, ihn kleinzuhalten, würde Avery ihn noch emporhelfen.

„Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass _Tom_ ein talentierter und findiger Bursche ist. Schon in der Schule hatte er viele Bewunderer angezogen", erschallte eine Stimme. Albus Dumbledore hatte sich durch das Gedränge unbemerkt der Gruppe genähert und die letzten Worte aufgeschnappt. „Nicht wahr, _Tom_?" Seine Augen funkelten. „Die Gastgeber werden gleich das Buffet eröffnen, hörte ich."

Avery wandte sich zu dem alten Zauberer um und fragte: „Verehrter Mr. Dumbledore, erzählen Sie, wie läuft ihre Forschung über das Drachenblut?"

Dumbledore verlor sich in Allüren und die Traube löste sich allmählich auf. Einige lauschte dem alten Zauberer, andere begannen im Raum herumzulaufen. Tom selbst begab sich in eine andere Ecke, um Dumbledore die Beobachtung zu erschweren. Er spürte die Blicke in seinem Rücken und immer wenn er sich umwand, sah er, dass er Recht behalten hatte. Dumbledores Augen folgten ihn auf Schritt und Tritt. Nun gut, das war nichts, wovon er sich verunsichern ließ. Erhobenen Hauptes stand er allein, bis sich Abraxas Malfoy zu ihm gesellte.

„Schön zu sehen, dass du meiner Einladung gefolgt bist", begrüßte er Tom. Da er die Veranstaltung zum ersten Mal an Stelle seines Vaters organisierte, hatte er alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt.

„Es war mir eine Ehre, Abraxas", log Tom.

„Sprich, wie waren deine Reisen?", fragte Abraxas keck. „Du hattest versprochen zu schreiben und ich warte bis heute auf den ersten Brief."

„Entschuldige", sagte er demütig und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich konnte nicht die Ruhe finden, einen zu verfassen und doch habe ich nicht genug erlebt, um eine ganze Seite zu füllen."

Sein Gegenüber lachte auf. „Das glaube ich nicht, Tom, aber wenn du nichts erzählen möchtest, dann schweig. Komm, wir begrüßen die Gäste zusammen. Ich muss noch meine Runde drehen und sicher kann ich dir einige, wichtige Persönlichkeiten vorstellen, bevor mich die Pflichten wieder rufen." Sie setzen sich in Bewegung.

„In Ordnung, solange wir nicht auf Dumbledore zugehen." Er hatte aus seiner Abneigung gegen den Professor nie einen Hehl gemacht.

„Du solltest langsam versuchen, mit ihm auf einen grünen Zweig zu kommen", warnte ihn Abraxas eifrig. „Es geht das Gerücht um, dass _er_ bald Schulleiter Dippets Nachfolge antreten werde. Wenn du noch Lehrer an Hogwarts werden möchtest, wird kein Weg an ihm vorbeiführen."

Tom pfiff abfällig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was macht er überhaupt hier? Sonst war er doch nie bei diesen gesellschaftlichen Anlässen?" Er linste zu Dumbledore hinüber und traf seinen Blick. Sekundenlang sahen sie einander an, obwohl beide in Gespräche verwickelt waren.

Abraxas zuckte mit den Achseln, während er auf ein gutbetucht aussehendes Ehepaar zusteuerte. „Mein Vater hat darauf bestanden, ihn auch diesmal einzuladen. Er hat Grindelwald besiegt. Zweifelslos ist er einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der heutigen Zeit", antwortete er. „Ich hatte trotzdem nicht geglaubt, dass er die Einladung annimmt. Sieh' da, ihr habt etwas gemein. Du hast mich mit deinem Erscheinen auch überrascht."

In diesem Augenblick tönte ein panischer Schrei aus dem Nebenzimmer. Die Menschenmenge strömte aus dem großen Ballsaal in den kleinen Salon und stand gedrängt um eine Frau, die gerade einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt und einem Mann, der reglos am Boden lag.

Abraxas kämpfte sich mit Tom im Schlepptau durch die Massen und kam in der ersten Reihe neben seinem Vater zum Stehen. Neugierig inspizierte Tom die Umgebung. Avery war zusammengebrochen. Sein Glas, das er an diesem Zeitpunkt in der Hand gehalten hatte, war am Boden zerborsten. Schadenfreude klomm in ihm empor, doch er konnte ein Zucken seiner Mundwinkel unterdrücken.

„Lebt er noch?", fragte eine Frau aufgeregt. Ihre Stimme brach.

Niemand rührte sich. Alle waren erstarrt und blickten einander an. Es war so leise, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können und in diese Stille hinein klangen die sich nähernden Schritte wie lautes Donnern. Die Masse teilte sich und ließ Dumbledore den Vortritt. Erhaben wirkend ging er in die Knie, fühlte den Puls und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. Die Frau, die nach dem Überleben gefragt hatte, brach zusammen. Eine andere, die ihr wie eine Schwester glich, kümmerte sich um sie.

„Was ist passiert?", richtete der Professor das Wort in die Menge. „Es scheint, der Mann wurde vergiftet." Schnell sprach er einen Zauber über die Flüssigkeit, die sich am Boden verteilt hatte. „Habe ich es mir doch gleich gedacht."

Ein Schrecken ging durch die Menschen. Tom sah nach rechts und bemerkte, wie Armand Malfoy Abraxas wegzog. Dies war merkwürdig und als er wieder nach vorn blickte, sah er direkt in die Augen Dumbledores.

„Der Mann ist Abel Avery. Ich hatte mich gerade noch mit ihm unterhalten." Er trat nach vorn, denn er wollte in die Offensive gehen. Dies war eine gute Gelegenheit, um sich zu brillieren.

Dumbledores Augen verengten sich. „Bitte verschließen sie alle Ausgänge, keiner geht, bevor ich nicht mit ihm geredet habe. Rufen Sie die Auroren!" Einige Leute eilten davon, um die Türen zu schließen. „Die, die hier im Salon waren, als der Mann zusammengebrochen ist, bleiben hier. Die anderen gehen wieder zurück in den Ballsaal."

Ein Drängen und Drücken entstand. Eisern blieb Tom an der Stelle, wo er stand. „Sir, mit Verlaub", sagte er so freundlich wie möglich, „Ich denke, ich sollte verweilen."

Sein Gegenüber nickte. „Jawohl, Tom, das sehe ich genauso."

Über diesen wenigen Widerstand war er dann doch erstaunt, aber es war keine Schwierigkeit, sich dies nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Der Professor trat näher an ihn heran und flüsterte ihm zu. „So ungern ich es auch sage, wir beide sind die Einzigen, die ich als Täter ausschließen kann."

Tom nickte. „Weil Sie die Augen von mir nicht lassen konnten."

„Ja", seufzte er. „So weh es mir auch tut, zu sehen, welchen Schaden Sie sich zugefügt haben." Bedauernd musterte er Riddles verzerrtes Äußeres und seine unmenschlich wirkenden Züge.

Schon früh hatte er lernen müssen, Dumbledores haltlose Anschuldigungen zu überhören. Aus Diskussionen mit ihm war nie etwas Gutes hervorgegangen. „Abraxas kann ich ebenfalls des Verdachts entheben. Er war an meiner Seite, als es passiert ist."

In diesem Moment trat der junge Mann heran. Er war von der Unterredung mit seinem Vater wiedergekehrt. „Wollen Sie etwas trinken, die Herren?", fragte er, „Unser weihnachtlicher Whiskey hat eine vorzügliche Zimtnote. Vielleicht hilft er, den Schock, der uns alle eingenommen hat, ein wenig zu überwinden."

„Danke, ich verzichte."

„Solange die Umstände der Vergiftung nicht geklärt sind, werde ich keinen Tropfen von irgendwas trinken", bekräftigte auch Tom.

Abraxas entglitten die Gesichtszüge. „Äh… ja! Verständlich!" Er lachte peinlich berührt. „Das ist wahrscheinlich sogar sinnvoll." Verdattert sah er sich um. „Dann werde ich mich anderweitig nützlich machen müssen. Ich gehe nach meiner Frau sehen, wie Sie den Abend verkraftet. Immerhin war Avery ihr Onkel."

„Mache, was du nicht lassen kannst."

Sie sahen Abraxas noch eine Weile hinterher und Tom merkte mit jedem Schritt, den sich der Malfoy entfernte, dass er nicht mit dem Professor allein sein wollte. Sie konnten einander nicht leiden und hätten sie sich nicht gegenseitig den ganzen Abend observiert, würden sie die Stunden damit zubringen, sich wechselseitig zu verdächtigen. Tom traute dem alten Mann durchaus einen Mord zu. Glücklicherweise näherte sich eine Gruppe kompetent aussehender Zauberer, die sich als einer der besten Aurorentrupps herausstellten. Ehrfürchtig wurde Dumbledore begrüßt, Tom hingegen erhielt nur ein kleines Nicken.

„Mr. Dumbledore! Ich freue mich, sie hier anzutreffen", sagte der leitende Auror, der sich als ein Mr. McGrath vorstellte.

Der Professor erwiderte die Höflichkeitsfloskeln und fügte bei: „Was ist bereits bekannt?"

„Das Opfer, ein gewisser Abel Avery, ist vergiftet worden. Es war ein hochdosiertes Gift. Er ist innerhalb weniger Minuten verstorben. Wie wir durch ihr schnelles Eingreifen feststellen konnten, hatte er es durch sein Getränk aufgenommen", informierte McGrath. „Durch die Befragung seiner Frau, äh… Witwe haben wir herausgefunden, dass er den Whiskey der Malfoys getrunken hat."

Dumbledore und Tom tauschten Blicke aus. Das erste Mal, dass sie es nicht in feindlicher Gesinnung taten. „Konnten die Flaschen sichergestellt werden?", fragte Tom.

McGrath legte seine Stirn in Falten, doch antwortete kundig: „Aus der Inventarliste der Küche, die von den Hauselfen recht gewissenhaft geführt wurde, konnte entnommen werden, dass die Malfoys elf Whiskeys auf Lager hatten. Zehn davon haben wir sichergestellt."

„Der Letzte fehlt?", brummte Tom.

Der Auror nickte.

Das konnte für Abraxas gefährlich werden und würde dies geschehen, würde es das auch für eine Neugründung der Ritter der Walpurgis sein. „Wo haben Sie wie viele Flaschen beschlagnahmt?"

„Entschuldigen Sie", der Auror kniff die Augen zusammen und sein freundliches Gesicht wandelte sich in eine Fratze, „Wer sind _Sie_ eigentlich?"

Er musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, als der Blick McGraths über sein Äußeres huschte. „Tom Riddle, sehr erfreut."

„Tom Riddle! Ich habe gehört, dass Sie ein Wortgefecht mit dem Verstorbenen heute gehabt hatten. Nicht lang vor seinem Tod."

Sein Herz raste, als er die Worte hörte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Der Abend verwandelte sich gerade in einen reinsten Albtraum und dies alles vor den Augen seines ehemaligen Professors, der ihn mit Argusaugen beobachtete.

„Ich kann bezeugen, dass Mr. Riddle nichts mit dem plötzlichen Tod Averys zu tun hat", sprang Dumbledore tatsächlich in die Presche.

„Wie das?"

„Ich habe ihn den ganzen Abend beobachtet, er hatte keine Gelegenheit unbemerkt etwas ins Getränk zu tun. Sie sollten unbedingt mit dem jungen Abraxas Malfoy sprechen, dieser hatte uns gerade einen Whiskey angeboten. Vielleicht befindet sich die fehlende Flasche momentan noch in seinem Besitz." Der Auror kritzelte etwas in einen Notizblock. Dumbledore als Zeuge, jedes Gericht würde Abraxas sofort verurteilen.

Tom knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Nun sagen Sie, wo wurden die Whiskeyflaschen gefunden?"

„Ha, ja! Sieben haben wir im Keller sichergestellt, eine im Kaminzimmer, das heute nicht für die Öffentlichkeit geöffnet worden war und zwei im Salon, aber keine der gefundenen wies Spuren des Giftes auf."

Seufzend fuhr er sich durch das Haar. Abraxas' Flasche war wahrscheinlich die Mordwaffe gewesen und nun war sie verschwunden. Es sah nicht gut aus.

Man sah, wie es im Beamtenkopf ratterte. „Riddle… Riddle… Da klingelt etwas bei mir, halt… Riddle! Sie sind doch der Junge, der vor ein paar Jahren seinen Hogwartsabschluss mit ausnahmslosen _Ohnegleichen_ gemacht hat und von dem man wider Erwarten nie wieder etwas gehört hat." Er freute sich, diesen Schluss gezogen zu haben. „Ich kann Ihnen sagen, in der Aurorenzentrale hatten alle auf ihr Auftauchen gewartet. Sie hätten nur einen Einzeiler schreiben brauchen und hätten einen Ausbildungsplatz bekommen. Umso verwunderlicher fanden es alle, dass vergleichsweise nichts aus Ihnen geworden ist., wenn ich das mal so sagen darf."

Tom zog zischend die Luft ein.

„Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich das jetzt frage, aber: Was _ist_ aus Ihnen geworden?", fragte McGrath und man hörte an seinem Tonfall, dass dies am Montag ein neues Gesprächsthema im Büro sein würde.

„Ich habe studiert, bin gereist", knurrte Tom.

„Gehen Sie, verhören Sie Mr. Malfoy", forderte auch Dumbledore.

Der Auror und sein Team machten sich auf den Weg und plötzlich war er wieder mit seinem ehemaligen Professor allein. Es war nicht so, dass er sich fürchtete oder auch nur den Hauch einer Beklemmung in der Gegenwart des Älteren spürte, nein. Es war einfach nur unangenehm, so mit Argusaugen betrachtet zu werden.

„Glauben Sie, dass ihr Freund es getan hat?", richtete Dumbledore das Wort an ihn.

Tom brummte. „Natürlich nicht. Abraxas wäre dazu nicht in der Lage. Außerdem würde es bedeuten, dass er gerade versucht hatte, uns umzubringen."

„Wunderlich, höchst wunderlich."

„Sie glauben doch nicht etwa, dass Abraxas der Täter ist?", schnaubte er abfällig. „Warum sollte er seinen angeheirateten Onkel auf einer Feier umbringen, bei der ungefähr hundert Leute anwesend sind? Weshalb gerade heute und nicht an irgendeinen anderen Tag im Jahr?"

„Vielleicht um den Verdächtigenkreis zu erhöhen?"

„Nein, nein, nein. Das wissen Sie selbst. Abraxas ist ein Familienmensch. Er würde das nicht tun." Tom lachte kurz auf. „Er ist verheiratet und Vater eines kleinen, einjährigen Sohnes, er würde es nicht riskieren."

Tom setzte sich in Bewegung und Dumbledore folgte ihm. Über seine Halbmondbrille schaute er zu ihm hinüber. „Setzten Sie sich für den jungen Malfoy ein, weil er ihnen aufrichtig am Herzen liegt oder nur, weil Sie fürchten, dass mit ihm auch ihr Einfluss und Kontakt in mächtige Familien vergehen würde?"

Tom knirschte mit den Zähnen. Seine Maske verrutsche indes nicht. Er wusste, dass der Professor ihn nur soweit traute, wie er ihn werfen konnte und die Wahrheit war: Tom vertraute ihm noch weniger. „Natürlich bin ich an seinem Wohlergeben interessiert. _Er ist mein Freund_." Der Satz verknotete beinahe seine Zunge, doch er wusste, dass er nach außen ein viel besserer Lügner war, als er es selbst glaubte.

Sie wanderten gemeinsam durch den Ballsaal und anschließenden Salon, zu einer Treppe, die ins Obergeschoss führte. Klar und deutlich hatte man vorhin erkennen können, dass das Aurorenteam diese Treppe genommen hatte. Die meisten Gäste hatten mittlerweile das Herrenhaus eilig verlassen, da war es nicht schwierig gewesen, die Gruppe auszumachen. „Abraxas hat den Weg eingeschlagen, den alle erwartet hatten. Er hat geheiratet, eine Familie gegründet und ist nun mit der Vermögensverwaltung für seinen Vater betraut", fing Dumbledore zu plaudern an. „Sie hingegen, Tom, haben die Erwartungen aller in den Wind geschlagen. Ich muss Ihnen wohl nicht sagen, dass Horace enttäuscht war."

Er setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Grüßen Sie ihn doch das nächste Mal von mir."

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich werde ihm Ihre Grüße ausrichten. Kommen Sie mit, wir sehen, wie die Befragung der Malfoys verläuft. Ich werde uns eine Sonderbeteiligung an den Ermittlungen sichern. Gemeinsam haben wir eine ausgewogene Sicht auf die Tatsachen."

Entweder kannte man die Wahrheit oder man kannte sie nicht. Tom hielt nichts von ausgewogenen Sichtweisen. Doch dies brachte ihm eine Sonderstellung ein und dazu sagte er nicht ‚Nein'.

Zusammen schritten sie die Treppen hoch und auf den letzten Stufen drang das Geschrei eines Kindes zu ihnen. Tom seufzte. Nun trat auch dies noch auf seinen Nerven, doch sie näherten sich des Brüllens und Weinens, denn dort befand sich eine Traube von Menschen. Die Auroren, Abraxas und seine Ehefrau mit dem Sohn auf dem Arm. Sie trug ein schwarzes Abendkleid, doch ihr Make-up war durch die viele Tränen, die sie vergossen hatte, verlaufen. Noch immer schluchzte sie und presste ihren Sohn an sich.

„Es ist doch unnötig!", protestierte Abraxas gegen etwas, was die Auroren gesagt haben. Er klang aufgebracht.

„Es steht Ihnen nicht zu, meine Maßnahmen zu beurteilen", hielt McGrath dagegen. „Sie kommen jetzt beide mit. Finden Sie jemanden, der sich um das Kind kümmern kann."

„Sie betreffen mich, da werde ich mich doch dazu äußern können! Aber in Ordnung, ich muss nur noch meinen Vater finden, damit er Lucius nehmen kann." Er wollte durch die Räume laufen, doch der Auror packte sein Arm und ein anderer hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab entgegen.

„Sie bleiben hier!", schnauzte einer.

„Meine Herren, was geht hier vor, wenn ich fragen darf?" Dumbledore mischte sich ein und warf McGrath den tadelnden Blick zu, den er auch immer in Hogwarts für Tom bereitgehalten hatte.

„Wir nehmen die Beiden mit. Sie haben sich in widersprüchliche Aussagen verheddert, wo die Flasche abgeblieben sei."

Tom trat noch ein Schritt näher. „Das heißt, sie haben die Mordwaffe immer noch nicht gefunden?"

„Tom!", rief Abraxas' Ehefrau erleichtert aus. „Wie schön, dass du -" Sie stockte, als sie sein Gesicht musterte und den roten Schimmer in seinen Augen bemerkte. „- hier bist. Es ist so viel Zeit seit unserem letzten Aufeinandertreffen vergangen und nun sehen wir uns unter _solchen_ Umständen wieder", sagte sie vorsichtig und herantastend. Man sah von außen, dass in ihrem Kopf die Gedanken herumwirbelten.

Er nickte nur und ließ auch die anderen ihn eingehend betrachten. „Mein Beileid zum Verlust Ihres Onkels."

Sie schluckte. „Mein Onkel war in meiner Kindheit sehr präsent. Ich werde ihn nie vergessen. Hier, bitte nimm Lucius und bring ihn zu seinem Großvater." Ohne zu zögern drückte sie ihm das Kind in die Arme und Tom war zu perplex, um abzulehnen. Lucius hingegen gefiel es gar nicht und er begann noch lauter zu schreien.

Die Auroren zogen Abraxas weg und er drehte sich um zu seiner Frau: „Ariana". Immer noch schluchzend folgte sie dem Gespann und sie betraten einer der Räume, um von dort aus, in die Aurorenzentrale zu flohen.

Zart streichelte Tom dem Kind über den Rücken und wog es hin und her, doch es half nichts. Er stöhnte entnervt. „Wollen Sie es haben?", bot er Dumbledore an.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Mutter hat es Ihnen in die Arme gegeben, nicht mir. Ariana heißt sie?"

Tom verstand nicht recht Dumbledores Interesse daran, doch er nickte nur. Auf der Suche nach Armand Malfoy gingen sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, als die, in die sich die Auroren mit den Eltern bewegt hatten.

„Sie war nicht Schülerin in Hogwarts", stellte der Professor fest.

„Ja, sie ging nach Beauxbaton und wie Sie sicher auch bemerkt haben, ist sie eine geborene Avery", brummte Tom. „Die Familie hat wohl ein Faible für Alliterationen."

Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Es gibt ja auch viele schöne Namen mit A."

„Wir müssen die Flasche Whiskey finden, die Abraxas vorhin in der Hand gehabt hatte. Vielleicht gibt sie mehr Aufschluss darüber, wer der Täter ist."

Sein Lächeln erstarb. „Sie glauben immer noch an die Unschuld der Malfoys, Tom?"

Der Angesprochene biss sich auf die Lippe und sah zum weinenden Bündel in seinen Armen hinunter. „Ja. Abraxas hätte mich nicht vergiftet, er wusste nicht, dass er die Tatwaffe in den Händen hielt."

„Sie müssen bedenken, dass man die Flaschen nicht auseinanderhalten kann. Vielleicht ist die Flasche, die er hatte, auch sichergestellt worden und es ist eine andere, die mit Gift präpariert wurde und verschwunden ist."

„Sie meinen, dass wir uns nicht auf die Flaschen versteifen dürfen… Nun sei doch mal ruhig!", knurrte er.

„Es ist ein Kind, Tom."

Er presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Tom! Tom!", erschallte es von hinten. Sie drehten sich um und Ariana kam auf sie zu gerannt. Von den Auroren und Abraxas fehlte jede Spur. Außer Atem erreichte sie die Beiden. „Abraxas hat gestanden. Gerade eben. Sie haben mich erst einmal entlassen, dass ich mich noch kurz um Lucius kümmern kann und dann soll ich zur Befragung nochmal erscheinen. Du kannst ihn mir geben."

Er war froh, Lucius los zu sein, doch Bestürzung ergriff sein Gemüt. „Abraxas? Ein Geständnis? Das kann nicht sein!"

Ariana hatte nur Augen für ihr Kind. Sie drückte es an sich und bedeckte ihn mit Küssen. Ohne Tom anzublicken, sagte sie: „Ich weiß auch nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist. Abraxas ist so ein liebevoller Mann. Er würde so etwas nie tun. _Nie_ würde er seiner Familie so etwas antun."

Auch ihm würde er das nicht antun. Er brauchte Abraxas und seinen Einfluss.

„Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt." Sie zog sich mit dem Jungen zurück.

Als er wieder allein mit Dumbledore stand, wusste er, dass er nun Zeit war zu handeln. Er musste den Kopf seines Freundes retten. Askaban würde Abraxas Malfoy und seinen Plänen für die Ritter der Walpurgis nicht guttun. „Sir, Sie können doch nicht zulassen, dass der Junge ohne Vater aufwächst!" Er versuchte, mitleidig, gar entsetzt zu klingen.

Dumbledore sah ihn unbeeindruckt an. „Familie hin oder her, wenn er es getan hat, muss er eine gerechte Strafe erhalten." Ein erbostes Funkeln erschien in seinen Augen. „Tun Sie nicht so, als wäre Ihnen der Junge oder sein Aufwachsen wichtig. Sie sind ohne Vater aufgewachsen und nicht nur Sie. Bedauern Sie es, ihren Vater nie kennengelernt zu haben? Ich habe gehört, dass Tom Riddle senior vor einigen Jahren tot in seinem Haus in Little Hangleton aufgefunden worden ist. Das ist sicher nichts Neues für Sie."

Tom erstarrte und stierte Dumbledore an. Er war ihm auf die Schliche gekommen, dabei hatte er alles darangesetzt, seine Spuren zu verwischen. Tatsächlich konnte der Professor ihm gefährlich werden. Bei Zeiten würde er sich um ihn kümmern müssen, bevor er noch die Möglichkeit bekam, seine Pläne zu durchkreuzen. Er schluckte und wich dann wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Abraxas es nicht getan hat. Was bringt Sie zu der Überzeugung?"

„Ganz einfach. Er hat uns etwas zum Trinken angeboten, obwohl einer seiner Gäste mit eben jenem Getränk vergiftet worden war. Auch wenn er uns nicht dasselbe antun wollte, er wusste, dass in seinem Getränk kein Gift war, was im Umkehrschluss die Annahme zulässt, dass er wusste, welche Flasche Whiskey vergiftet worden ist. Dann ist da noch das Geständnis seinerseits. Es wird schwer, Tom, seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Auch wenn ihr unerschütterlicher Glaube an Abraxas sie ehren würde, wäre er aus Gründen, die in seiner Person liegen."

Tom lachte auf. „Sie trauen mir nicht, Sir. Das haben Sie noch nie und langsam, aber sicher stellt sich Ihr Misstrauen nur noch als Paranoia dar. Machen Sie ruhig weiter, beobachten Sie mich weiter. Ihre Worte und Taten können mir nichts anhaben."

„Immer wenn ich Sie ansehe, scheint der elfjährige Junge im Waisenhaus aus Sie heraus. Sie mögen gewachsen und erwachsen geworden sein, doch Sie sind immer noch das Kind, dem ich von der Zaubererwelt berichtet hatte."

„Natürlich bin ich das!", knurrte Tom. „Man kann seine Haut nicht abstreifen wie ein Reptil."

„War es das, was sie versucht haben?"

„Wie? Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Stellen Sie sich nicht dumm! Sie haben sich verändert. Einem jeden ist es aufgefallen. Sie wirken… _unmenschlicher_ , wenn ich das so sagen darf. Besonders der rote Schimmer in ihren Augen jagt ihren Mitmenschen einen Schauer über den Rücken. Was haben Sie bloß mit sich gemacht, Junge?"

„Sie haben keine Ahnung!", hisste Tom. „Gehen Sie endlich! Weichen Sie von meiner Seite und lassen Sie mich in Frieden!"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das kann ich nicht. Ich wusste schon immer, dass Sie zur Finsternis neigen und ich konnte Sie trotzdem nicht davon abhalten, einen solch dunklen Weg einzuschlagen. Denn eins ist klar: Das was Sie gemacht haben, werden Sie eines Tages teuer bezahlen."

„Sie alter Narr! Hören Sie auf von Dingen zu sprechen, von denen Sie nichts verstehen!"

„ _Ich_ verstehe mehr davon, als Sie mir zugestehen wollen, denn _ich_ war selbst einmal an solch Position. Machen Sie nicht dieselben Fehler, die ich gemacht habe. Ich habe es bitter bereut. Gleich, was Sie mit sich angestellt haben, lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen. Gemeinsam können wir für alles eine Lösung finden." Der Professor hielt ihm eine Hand hin.

Tom rührte sich nicht, bis Dumbledores Hand wieder an seine Seite glitt. Er in der gleichen Position? Dass er nicht lachte! Wenn es stimmte, wie hatte er dann so überheblich, so herablassend mit ihm umgehen können? „Ich brauche keine Hilfe, aber Abraxas braucht sie. Anstatt mit fadenscheinigen Moralpredigten auf meinen Nerven zu treten, sollten Sie alles daransetzten, dass ein unschuldiger Mann Askaban fernbleibt."

Dumbledore wollte den Mund öffnen, doch Tom unterbrach ihn sogleich. „Ich weiß, Sie glauben an seine Schuld. Doch geben Sie mir die Möglichkeit, seine Unschuld zu beweisen, indem ich den wahren Täter finde."

Sein Gegenüber holte tief Luft. „In Ordnung. Ich assistiere Ihnen und Sie denken noch einmal über meine Worte nach. Wie kann _ich_ Ihnen _helfen_?"

Er knurrte innerlich. Endlich hatte er seinen ehemaligen Professor an den Punkt gebracht, wo er ihn haben wollte. Doch diese Betonung! Obwohl er auf Dumbledores Hilfe gesetzt hatte, schmerzte es ihn doch, dies so zu hören. „Sie müssen unter einen Vorwand die Auroren, Mrs. Malfoy und noch ein paar andere Gäste zusammenrufen."

„Was soll ich Ihnen sagen?"

„Dass ich den Tathergang nachstellen möchte."

„Sie haben einen Plan."

„In der Tat."

Dumbledore nickte. „Dann bis gleich."

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend verschwand er aus Toms Sichtfeld. Spürbar erleichtert atmete er aus. Mit Dumbledore hatte sich auch ein Großteil seiner Anspannung in Luft aufgelöst. Mit freiem Kopf machte er sich auf den Weg in die Aurorenzentrale, um sich Abraxas auszuborgen und alles vorzubereiten.

oOo

In der Aurorenzentrale war es leichter gewesen, als Tom gedacht hatte, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Nun, wo gegen Abraxas ermittelt wurde, hatte er als Beschuldigter das Recht, bei allem Ermittlungsvorgängen gegen ihn dabei zu sein, wenn auch unter strenger Bewachung. Bei der Unterredung mit McGrath zeigte sich dieser willig, Tom die Zügel in die Hand zu geben, nachdem dieser ihm versichert hatte, dass er durch sein Vorgehen keine Hinweise verdecken, sondern der Wahrheit ein Stück näherkommen wollte. So hatten sich alle im Salon versammelt, an der Stelle, wo Abel Avery zusammengebrochen war. McGrath, sein Aurorenteam, Armand Malfoy, Abraxas und Ariana und Dumbledore. Lucius schlief oben endlich.

In kurzen Worten und mit völlig falschem Inhalt erzählte Tom von seiner Unterhaltung und Dumbledores Einschreiten. Der Professor fasste sein Gespräch mit Avery zusammen und fügte eine Zusammenfassung seiner Forschung an, da dies plötzlich McGrath interessierte. Innerlich knurrte Tom über solch Desinteresse an der eigentlichen Arbeit. Es war ein Affront!

„Und dann hat Mr. Avery von dem Whiskey getrunken. Mr. Abraxas Malfoy war in diesem Zeitpunkt bei mir gewesen", erklärte Tom den Ablauf.

McGrath pfiff ungeduldig. „Das heißt ja lange noch nicht, dass er nicht der Täter sein könnte. Immerhin ist es möglich, dass Abraxas ihm das vergiftete Getränk eingeschenkt hat und dann, bevor dieser davon getrunken hat, Sie aufgesucht hat. Wir wissen nicht, wie viel Zeit zwischen dem Einschenken und dem Trinken vergangen ist und er hat auch gestanden, dass es so abgelaufen ist."

„Warten Sie einfach ab", zischte Tom ihn an und McGrath schwieg. „Ich wollte das einmal nachstellen. Also hier stand Mr. Avery und hat sich mit seiner Frau unterhalten. Da kam Abraxas und hat ihm den Whiskey eingeschenkt. Komm, Abraxas, mache es, wie du sagst, dass du es gemacht hast."

Zögerlich kam Abraxas auf Tom zugeschritten. Er wechselte einen langen Blick mit seinem ehemaligen Schulkameraden, der ihm siegessicher eine Whiskeyflasche hinhielt. Seine Hände zitterten als er sie entgegennahm. Stockend begann er Tom, der Avery, und Ariana, die Mrs. Avery mimte, das Getränk einzuschenken. Er schüttete etwas daneben.

Tom lächelte aufgesetzt. „Keine Sorge. Es ist nur Wasser, aber wir wollen doch ein Gefühl für die Situation bekommen." Die Auroren lachten verschreckt.

Dumbledore erkannte seine Rolle, wenn er auch nicht eingeweiht war und ging mit gutem Beispiel voran, indem er Abraxas die Flasche aus der Hand nahm und die Gläser der anderen füllte. Auch die Auroren ließen sich überreden.

„Prost!" Alle stießen an und es wirkte makaber. Als sie die Gefäße zum Mund hoben, beobachtete Tom sie mit breitem Grinsen.

„Igitt!"

„Ah!", erschallte es im Chor.

Während manche die Flüssigkeit ausspuckten, schluckten andere sie vor Schreck runter.

„Mr. Riddle!", schimpfte McGrath sogleich. „Sie haben uns reingelegt!"

Tom lachte. „Es war doch nur ein Scherz. Sie müssten ihre Gesichter sehen! Ich habe die Hauselfe gebeten, mir eine Whiskeyflasche zu bringen und sie brachte mir eine. Erst wollte ich sie wegkippen, doch die Chance konnte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen."

„Aber was ist, wenn es die vergiftete Flasche war?", rief Ariana empört. „Tom, Sie könnten uns alle umbringen!"

„Ach Quatsch!" Tom grinste immer noch überheblich und mit Genuss beobachtete er, wie in ihrem Gesicht die Maske zerbröckelte. Er hatte die Oberhand, denn er als einziger wusste, dass er die Flasche gerade noch im nächsten Laden gekauft und angebrochen hatte. „Die Hauselfen werden mir doch nicht einfach die verschwundene Flasche gegeben haben. Sie haben doch sicher die Hauselfen gefragt, Mr. McGrath?"

„Das haben wir gemacht", versicherte der Auror. „Aber es hieß, wir hätten alle beschlagnahmt. Die Hauselfen haben versichert, alle herausgegeben zu haben."

„Oh!" Tom ließ sein Lächeln ersterben.

„Da haben sie uns belogen, die Biester!", schimpfte einer der anderen Auroren zugleich.

„Wir müssen die Hauselfen rufen und fragen, wo sie den Whiskey herhaben!", forderte Ariana. Sie rief alle möglichen Namen, doch kein Hauself kam zu ihnen. „Wo sind sie nur?", jammerte Ariana verzweifelt. Schweiß perlte ihr auf der Stirn und ungeduldig lief sie hin und her. „Oh nein, oh nein", flüsterte sie immer wieder zu sich selbst. „Mein armes Kind..." Sie hob den Kopf und sprach mit lauter Stimme: „Entschuldigen Sie mich kurz! Ich muss nach Lucius sehen!"

„Ariana!" Abraxas wollte ihr hinterher, doch McGrath hielt ihn fest.

„Wir sollten ihr hinterhergehen, allesamt", riet Tom und war auch schon auf den Weg. Ariana hatte er erfolgreich geködert. Dumbledore folgte ihm und dann setzte sich auch der Rest in Bewegung.

Sie gingen die Treppen hoch, immer dicht auf den Fersen von Ariana, doch sie bekam nichts mehr davon mit.

Die junge Frau begann zu rennen und stürmte in das Kinderzimmer. Ihr Schluchzen drang nach außen. Als der Rest der Versammelten den Raum betrat, sahen sie sie zusammengesunken in einer Ecke sitzen. In ihrem Schoß lag nicht das Kind, sondern die verschwundene Flasche Whiskey. Eine Schublade der Kommode stand geöffnet. Ihr dämmerte, was wirklich vor sich ging. Anklagend richtete sie ihren Blick auf Tom: „Du hast mich hinters Licht geführt!"

„Und wie", sprach er kalt.

„Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht!", begann sie zu beteuern, als die Auroren sich ihr näherten und sie abführen wollten.

„Also wurden wir nicht vergiftet?", fragte einer. Die anderen nickten vorsichtig.

Dumbledore taxierte die junge Frau. „Warum haben Sie das getan?"

Ariana schluchzte und brachte keinen Ton heraus. Die Auroren schleiften sie förmlich aus dem Zimmer.

oOo

Tom wartete vor dem Zimmer, in dem sich McGrath mit Abraxas zurückgezogen hatte. Armand Malfoy stand neben Tom, doch sie wechselten weder einen Blick noch ein Wort miteinander. Er schien tief in seine Gedanken versunken und auch Tom hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Abraxas trat hervor. Als freier Mann. Direkt steuerte er auf seinen Vater zu.

Die Malfoys steckten die Köpfe zusammen. „Avery hatte ihre Schwester auf dem Gewissen und sie hat das nie überwunden. Es war von langer Hand geplant gewesen. Sie hatte gewartet bis heute, in der Hoffnung, mit vielen Verdächtigen unter dem Radar entschlüpfen zu können", berichtete Abraxas seinem Vater in leisem Ton, doch nicht leise genug, dass Tom es nicht hören konnte.

„Sohn, es tut mir leid", murmelte Armand.

„Ich musste es tun. Ich konnte doch nichts unversucht lassen. Es ist meine Pflicht, sie zu schützen."

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Den ein oder anderen Richter kenne ich noch." Armand nickte und dann wurde er sich Toms gewahr. „Ich mache mich gleich an die Arbeit. Führe Mr. Riddle doch noch aus meinem Haus."

Abraxas tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde und schweigend liefen sie die Treppen hinunter.

„Es war unklug, die Schuld für sie auf dich zu nehmen", begann Tom zu sprechen. Er wusste, dass er sich auf dünnes Eis begab, doch es konnte es nicht unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen lassen. „Du hättest besser daran getan, ihr sofort den besten Anwalt zu holen."

Sein Gegenüber knurrte. „Was verstehst du schon davon, Tom?"

„Wie meinst du das?", musste er fragen.

„Du magst nie jemandem geliebt und keine Ahnung haben, weshalb man so etwas tut. Das ehrt dich nicht. Urteile nicht über mein Handeln. Nicht jeder hat ein Herz aus Stein."

Empört schnappte er nach Luft. „Findest du deinen Zorn nicht auch ein wenig fehlgeleitet. Ich habe Avery nicht umgebracht."

„Es ist deine Schuld, dass Lucius nun ohne Mutter aufwachsen muss. Wie konntest du das nur mir und meinem Sohn antun? Was soll aus Lucius werden? Mein armes Kind..."

Starr blickte Tom ihn an. „Ich bin ohne Mutter aufgewachsen..."

„Und sieh' dich doch nur mal an!"

Toms Atem stockte. Heiße Wut strömte durch seine Adern. „Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

Abraxas schnaubte. „Du weißt ganz genau, was ich dir damit sagen will. Foltere mich doch, aber das steht nun ausgesprochen zwischen uns. Verlass' mein Haus." Er drehte sich um und ging.

Perplex sah Tom ihn nach und als er sich wieder abgekühlt hatte, setzte er sich in Bewegung. Mit bleiernen Gliedern schritt er in Richtung Ausgangstür, um hinter den Mauern des Anwesens zu disapparieren. Er seufzte, als er an der Tür von Dumbledore aufgehalten wurde. Dieser hatte eine Whiskeyflasche in der einen Hand und in der anderen ein Glas.

„Tom!", rief er ihm entgegen und war schon sichtlich ein wenig gelöst.

Tom wusste nicht genau, was es war und vermutete stark, dass es der eine Whiskey war, den er schon intus hatte, aber er hielt an und gesellte sich zum Professor. Dieser überreichte ihm ein Glas, dass er heraufbeschworen hatte und füllte es. Wortlos stießen sie an.

„Woher wussten Sie, dass Ariana Malfoy die Täterin gewesen war?", fragte Dumbledore nach einer Weile.

„Sie hatten Recht." Die Worte kamen schwer über seine Lippen, auch wenn seine Zunge gelöst war. „Abraxas wusste alles, als er uns ein Getränk anbot. Die einzige Person für die er ein falsches Geständnis auf sich nehmen würde, war sie."

„Er war nicht erfreut, dass Sie eingegriffen haben."

„Er wird sich wieder einkriegen, aber ich muss jetzt erst einmal das Haus verlassen." Tom schritt den Kiesweg durch das Anwesen entlang und seufzte, als Dumbledore ihm folgte. „Können Sie endlich aufhören, an mir zu kleben und mir nur das Schlechteste zu unterstellen?"

Dumbledore lächelte väterlich. „Denken Sie an meine Worte, Tom. Scheuen Sie nicht, meine Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen."

Tom schnaubte. „Wenn ich ein Problem habe, vielleicht. Momentan habe ich kein Problem. Warum starren Sie mich immer so an?"

Lange blickten sie sich an. Dann verabschiedete sich Dumbledore ohne eine Antwort.

oOo

Dumbledore seufzte, als er die Zinnen Hogwarts erblickte. Sein Heim. Auch Tom Riddle hatte sich hier einst zuhause gefühlt. Unweigerlich wanderten seine Gedanken zu dem jungen Mann zurück. Wenn er an seine heutige Gestalt dachte, lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er konnte sich dem nicht verweigern. So intelligent und hochnäsig er auch war, er war eine tragische Gestalt. Wer sich selbst so zerstörte, hatte ein arges Problem, auch wenn er es nicht sehen wollte. Der Junge hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert, denn er war wie sein jüngeres Selbst. Angezogen von der Dunkelheit mit einer schwarzen Seele und gierend nach Macht. Wie er stammte er aus einer zerbrochenen Familie. Inbrünstig hoffte Dumbledore, dass Riddle nicht in den Abgrund fallen würde, an dessen Rande er wandelte. Mit Grauen dachte er an den roten Schimmer und trauerte um die schönen, dunklen Augen.


End file.
